


Pace

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mark understands the exhausted men pacing the maternity floor now.





	Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Bailey acts as bodyguard against the over eager interns and co-workers. Sofia is still more masks, tubes and wires than actual baby, but Mark continues marveling over her. 

“Am I doing this right?” He whispers over the beeping and whirring of machines. “Her head is so tiny.”

The bow slides her from her thick albeit fluffy hair. Even a baby brush seems far too big.

“You're doing fine,” Bailey promises. “Just be prepared for when she learns how to use those lungs.” 

Her lungs are underdeveloped. Everything is underdeveloped. 

Now he understands the exhausted men pacing the maternity ward floor.


End file.
